bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Dume
Dume was the wise Turaga of Metru Nui and a former Toa of Fire; he has led Metru Nui for roughly sixteen thousand years. History Matoran Like with most Toa and Turaga, Dume was a Ta-Matoran but his Matoran life is Unknown. Toa Dume was a Toa of Fire and the leader of his own team for thousands of years. He primarily fought Rahi and against the Dark Hunters. 17,000 years before the Toa Inika reached Voya Nui, Dume saved the life of a Ta-Matoran crafter named Lhikan. Turaga Some time within the next 2,000 years, Dume became a Turaga, and was then appointed as the Turaga of Metru Nui. The identity of his predecessor is unknown. In the time leading up to the Great Cataclysm, Dume was abducted and secretly replaced by Teridax, who took on Dume's appearance to fulfill his sinister goals. Turaga Dume was imprisoned in a container beneath Po-Metru. He was awakened and freed sometime during the Visorak's conquest of the city (that story has not yet been told, but apparently his canister malfunctioned, freeing him). In the thousand years while the Matoran were on Mata Nui, Dume and the Rahaga fixed any damage to the city that they could, and Dume spent his time studying the Stars. Mask of Life When the Matoran returned to Metru Nui, he told the Toa Nuva what he discovered the stars were saying: Mata Nui was not only sleeping; he was dying. Dume sent the Toa Nuva to Voya Nui, where they could find a Mask of Life that could save Mata Nui, but decided not to tell the Matoran of his discovery to save them from worry - a decision that led Jaller to declare a citywide strike because he was tired of the Turaga keeping secrets. When Mata Nui was revived from death, Dume celebrated along with the rest of the population of Metru Nui. Later on, the Order of Mata Nui came to Metru Nui to fight against the Brotherhood, Dume and the other Turaga refused to comply with their plans. They were then confined in the Coliseum. Dume and the other Turaga helped in the Siege. After that, the Turaga declared a city-wide celebration. Dume gave a victory speech when the Toa Nuva came back. Then he was interrupted by Makuta Teridax, who informed the gathering that he had taken over Mata Nui's body. He then sent Rahkshi to Metru Nui. Dume, with Metru Nui's population, went into the Archives and hid. The Turaga then found Krahka, who led the Toa Nuva through underground tunnels to the shoreline. Some time later, all the Turaga of Metru Nui were imprisoned in the Coliseum, and Ahkmou took their place as the new "Turaga". Alternate Universes ''Dark Mirror In the Parallel Universe, Dume was one of the few beings who stood up to Tuyet, saying that true Toa valued justice and mercy, and that she had neither in her heart. He was taken away by the corrupt Toa and imprisoned in a stasis tube in the Archives. Years later, he was rescued by Toa Takanuva from the normal universe, and they, along with the parallel Takua, met and joined forces with several parallel Makuta. The Kingdom'' In this universe, Dume became part of Takanuva's ruling council. Tools, Powers, and Abilities Dume wore a noble Kanohi Kiril, the Mask of Regeneration, which allowed him to repair inanimate objects and buildings, but not heal living things. Dume used a Lava Blade and a Kanoka disk launcher. Behind the Scenes The set of Toa Norik was originally designed to be Toa Dume, which explains why they have the same mask (although Norik's mask was recoloured and assigned a different power) Set Information *Dume and Nivawk were released in 2004. *Dume and Nivawk's set number is 8621. *Dume and Nivawk have 179 pieces. Appearances *Takanuva's Blog *BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below(mentioned only) *BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui *BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom *BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny *Dark Mirror Chapter 3 (Parallel Version) *The Kingdom Part 1 (mentioned only) *BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui (as Teridax) Category:Toa Category:Turaga Category:Metru Nui Category:Matoran Universe Category:2004 Category:2006 Category:2008